


Unintended Words

by D_Joana_a_Shippadora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Workaholic, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Joana_a_Shippadora/pseuds/D_Joana_a_Shippadora
Summary: As a workaholic, Eduard uses his work to forget the failures of his past, however, one day, he says something that he shouldn’t to his boyfriend and he starts to feel that he is failing again.





	Unintended Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Today is the second day of DenEst Week! And here I am! (/owo)/  
> As you know, Eduard is Estonia's name and, for Denmark, I use the name Simon.
> 
> Please, enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Working Late (Workaholic's Monday)

“Overtime again?”

Eduard stopped to type a report on his computer and looked to Toris, one of his co-workers in the furniture company they worked for; it was medium-sized, but the quality of their products was enormous and recognized in so many countries; also, everyone was great.  
The expression of this young man with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes showed preoccupation; he was worried about Eduard, because he always ends up doing overtime, even though their company don’t pay them for this extra hours. Toris never asked why Eduard do this until he was exhausted and fainted, yet, he won’t ask anything until Eduard feels comfortable enough to talk about it with him since he felt it was an internal problem and therefore he shouldn’t interfere.

“Yes.”  
“Please, don’t exaggerate,” Toris asked, putting his suitcase on Eduard's desk to take off the rubber band that tied his hair in a ponytail. "You have to take care of your health."  
"Ah, it looks like I'm going to die working." Eduard joked.  
"That wouldn’t surprise me!"  
"It was just a joke, Toris."  
"... Oh."

As usual, Toris didn’t understand the joke, so Eduard just grinned a little. Then, he simply opened the drawer of his desk and took out a bar of cereal, tearing the plastic after. Eduard has dark blond hair and greenish blue eyes; at his opinion, he was just a simple looking guy, but, somehow, he managed to get a boyfriend, so, everything was fine. At least, it was what he thought.

"Well, I just want to finish this report."  
"Right, but no exaggeration, did you hear me?"  
"Huhum.~"

When Toris left, the Estonian bit his bar. Obviously, he wasn’t going to exaggerate, he never exaggerated after all. He liked his job as an accountant at that furniture’s company and more than that, he liked to work because, when he was working, he doesn’t think about unnecessary things as, for example, how scary his Swedish boss was or his Russian neighbour. Or how he badly lost in the final of a piano competition when he was a kid, which was a terrible memory to him because… Everyone expected that he would win, after all, he was prodigious, the prodigious of his parents, of his family. They didn’t even notice the pressure exerted on him, how it made him look at the keys and suddenly blurred. How it made his heart raced so fast he could swear it was going to jump out of his mouth at some point. How terrified he was because the faces in the audience somehow seemed to be making fun of him. How the phrase "we are disappointed" was more painful than a stabbing, than someone smashed his heart without hesitation.  
No, no, no…, Eduard shook his head in an attempt to get rid of those terrible thoughts. I won’t fail again.  
After finishing his bar, he continued his report until very late; he got distracted and didn’t notice the time pass by.

“There’s still someone here? Oh, Eduard!~ Hi!”  
“Ah… Vice-president, please, don’t treat me so informal in the workplace.”  
“But we’re lovers, right? And no one is here!”

Eduard blushed a little and looked at the smiling face of Simon, his lover and the vice-president of the company. He has short, wild blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, in the same hue as the sky. He could swear that, if it was possible, Simon stole that colour directly from the sky. Eduard always thought that the Dane was too perfect to him but, somehow, he failed in love with him.

“Right… I think you can treat me like that when we’re alone...”  
“Sweet!”

Simon sat in the desk chair next to Eduard's and dragged it closer to the other.

"Sooo!” his face was very close to Eduard, making this one blushed a little. Simon’s smile was radiant as always. “What are you doing?"  
"A report. I'm done with it. "  
"But you still had tomorrow to do it, why did you stay so late to finishing it?"  
"I wanted to do other things tomorrow," he replied, turning to Simon. "And you? It’s not common to you to stay late. "  
"To finish a new project. Aren’t we the same?” Simon asked, grabbing Eduard’s hands fondly. His skin was soft, though, Simon could feel some calluses on Eduard’s fingers from all the typing on the computer.  
“W-What? No, no… I’m not carefree like you…” Eduard responded, without thinking very well what to say because he was so embarrassed with the touch, however, he realized that what he said was horrible and no one would like to listen to that. “Ah, sorry. I-I didn’t mean in a bad way...”  
“So, is that way you see me?”

Eduard had already said too much and simply looked down. In the face of such a dumb answer, the Dane merely smiled, a little sad, and kissed the forehead of his loved one. Then he got up and straightened the chair where he sat.

“I see!~” Simon exclaimed, widening his smile which, to Eduard, seemed fake. “Well, go home already. You need to rest.”

And he left, without saying anything.  
Two days passed and they didn’t speak again with each other. Everyone notice that Eduard was very gloomy for some reason, even though they didn't know the truth, especially his desk neighbour. The co-worker who sat next to him was Raivis, a cute young Latvian guy whose appearance doesn’t contrast with his age. His light blond hair was short and curly, his eyes were aqua blue and he was shorter than Eduard. Or, better, he was the shortest person in the company. And he didn’t like that.

“What’s the problem?”  
“Hm...I screwed up...”  
“What?!” Raivis panicked when hearing that. “Did you forgot to do a report? I can do it in, I don’t know, half an hour if you need!”  
“No, no… Thanks anyway.” Eduard grinned a little; Raivis procrastinate a lot, so, in the short time he had left at the end, he manages to do things that seem impossible like to write reports in such record time. “I’ve talk too much with Simon…”  
“What did you say…?”  
“I called him “carefree”... I didn't mean in a bad way.”

Raivis looked at him, worried. He never saw the Estonian with such troubled expression. 

“Well, he looks like a carefree person, but, in reality, he is a hard worker. He even brings work to home.”  
“How do you even know that…?”  
“He talks too much when he is drunk.”  
“Oh, yeah, you go out with others to drink...”

Once in a while, some workers go out to drink together, including their boss and, of course, Simon. However, Eduard always refused to go because he wanted to work more. Get drunk and talk too much about himself wasn’t at his plans. No one needed to know about his failures in the past. Don’t even Simon.  
Well, it was time to work and not to overthink about personal issues. Simon, probably, wasn’t mad at him. Just because they haven’t talked in two days doesn’t mean he avoided the younger… Or maybe he was. Perhaps Eduard had contributed to the end of their relationship… He disappointed Simon, he had it for sure. He had failed with him. One more failure to the list. No… I can’t think about it! Let’s work and forget it! With that in mind, he worked until late, stopping only when Raivis asked to him to eat something at lunch time. If it hadn’t been for Raivis' face, who announced that he would start crying at any moment if he said no, he would have just kept doing his job and wouldn’t have eaten anything. It wouldn’t be the first time he'd do it, nor would it probably be the last.  
However, as expected, constantly working overtime, to advance work on days off, feeling depressed and live on the basis of pre-made meals, energy drinks and cereal bars wasn’t good for health and can cause mental exhaustion. How it was happening at the moment.  
There was no one in the office, so Eduard had taken the liberty of falling on his desk, dead tired. As always, he had taken to the extreme and his brain no longer reasoned coherently. He hated it when it happened to him; it was a waste of time. In the meantime, he could be finishing checking the company's profits or doing anything else that would be useful to the company.  
But not. He was so worn that what he was doing was stupidly wrong; even a child would have done something better than that. It’s time to go home. As he thought that, he raised his head and, at that moment, he saw a cup of coffee to be placed before him.

“Hi, Eduard.~”  
“Simon, why are you here…?”  
“I forgot some documents. ” 

Simon caressed his head and sat down again in Raivis' chair. The caress was greatly welcomed by the tired Estonian; his expression was, in the opinion of the tallest, lovable, and it spurred him to kiss him on Eduard's now reddened cheeks.

“Aren't… You mad with me?” Eduard asked, moving away from Simon, without looking at his face. He didn’t deserve it.  
“What? Why should I?”  
“‘Cause… I called you “carefree”...”  
“Oh, I don’t mind!” Simon exclaimed, smiling.  
“You don’t…?”  
“Of course not!”

Finally, Eduard dared to look at Simon and saw that smile was true. He was relieved to hear that the other wasn’t upset with him, but he continued to feel bad about what he had said before.

"Why... were you avoiding me?"  
"Hm? I wasn't avoiding you." Simon made an expression of confusion. "I've been busy. You know, for some reason, Berwald made Tino upset and was sad about it, so he was making mistakes at his works and I kept correcting them," he explained, pouting, as if he were upset too. "I had a lot of work! I didn't even find you in my breaks, which made me sad, to hug you and recover my energy. At least now they're lovey-dovey..."  
“I… didn't know…”  
“Can I recover my energy now?”  
“What...” Unable to finish his sentence, Eduard was embraced by Simon.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, but it seemed that time had stopped just for them; both of them longed for each other's skin contact and it felt so good … Yet, Simon could see a look of sadness from Eduard’s eyes as he held onto the Dane, trying his best to not to cry.

“I’m sorry for calling you carefree...”  
“I already said that I don’t mind.”  
“I know that you are a hard worker, but I only said that because… You and I are different.” Eduard said and stroked the other man’s face. “You don’t have worries or concerns. You face your problems with a smile, always positive… Unlike me.”  
“That’s not true. I do have worries,” he started. "I worry about you. Always working, you hardly take breaks at work. I may not be the best person to read the atmosphere, but when it comes to the person I love, I can be sure there is something that haunts you." he kissed Eduard’s forehead. “So… Do you want to me tell what is?”

A part of Eduard, probably his stupid pride, said, no, it shouted with all his strength to not to tell him to not to spoil the image of someone who had never failed in life, but a small voice within himself murmured, softly, to tell, to trust at the Dane. The voice seemed to be muffled, but Eduard could hear it. In mere seconds, it grew sharper to the point that he could no longer hear the cries of his pride.

"I ... I'm afraid to fail ... to disappoint everyone."  
"You would never disappoint me, Ed." Simon confided, looking into the greenish blue eyes of his beloved. He didn’t like to see him almost crying: obviously, he didn’t, of course, who liked to see the person he loved in such state? "All people fail sometimes. It's normal."  
“Even if I end up disappointing the others with my failures?”  
“Eduard, it’s perfectly normal. And I’ll love you no matter what.”

That conversation made Eduard's heart fill with joy and, as if by magic, an unquestionable weight came out of his shoulders; after all this time he felt free of the pressure accumulated over the years. 

“I love you too. You know how to make me happy.”  
“Everything for my love!”  
“If so… What if we start to go home together?”  
“Oh, I think I can stay more time...”  
“No, I… I won’t be doing overtime unless I really have to.”

Simon smirked and filled another man's face with kisses.

“Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> No, they don't work to IKEA, where did you hear that?---- *headshot*  
> Ok, ok, their company is smaller than IKEA.---
> 
> Well, I hope you have enjoyed this. <3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
